I Hate The World
by St. Danger
Summary: Lorelai wants one camera, and only one camera. But the world is against her... Oneshot, slight crack!fic.


**Title: I Hate The World  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress****  
Posted On:** December 25th, 2007  
**Summary:** Lorelai wants one camera, and only one camera. But the world is against her. [based on my personal experience   
**Note:** It's Christmas day, and I just went through a similar experience that Lorelai did. I didn't call my daughter (I'm 15, no kids yet) but I did get very pissed off at the fact thatr the only thing I really, really, really, really wanted to get tomorrow when we all went shopping to use our gift cards and the money we got, and it's out of stock. I hope they get a shipment in tomorrow, because after Christmas everyone wants exchanges, refunds, etc. I was inspired by my moment of hell.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Rated For:** Insinuations of torture, murder, and evil things of revenge. One or two bad words, nothing serious.

* * *

**I Hate The World**

Luke glanced at his wife nervously. She was sitting at the computer desk, a death glare reserved for her mother on her pretty features. Her finger tapped against the mouse angrily, while her other hand supported her head by having her hand wrap under her chin and allowed her elbow to prop her up. She was not happy, and Luke did NOT want to know why, for fear he would be dragged into the mess.

Lorelai glared at the screen before her. On the page of was the full information regarding a certain camera she wanted. It was cheap, and from the customer reviews it seemed good for the price of $99.99, without tax of course. But, she did NOT want to have to go through the hell of shipping it online, because she wanted ASAP. And two days to three weeks was not good for her.

So, she clicked on the lovely link that said, ' Get it today: check in-store availability!'. So, she clicked it, and entered her zip code in the box that popped up. To her horror, annoyance, and dismay, the four Circuit City stores that were within a 15-mile radius all had the 'Out of stock' label. She glared at it. She scanned the page again, and spotted a link that said 'see more locations'. Five more locations appeared, but to add to her frustration, the closest one that had her camera in stock was 63 miles away. Needless to say, Lorelai Gilmore was not a very happy person at the moment.

Out of the blue, Lorelai snatched the phone next to her desk and pressed the number one on her speed dial.

"Rory?"

"_Yeah, mom?" _

"I need help."

A pause._ "What kind of help."_

"I want a camera."

"_You have a camera." _

"But I found a better one."

"Okay..." there was another pause as Rory absorbed this fact, "What kind of camera?"

"I want an Aiptek IS-DV2.4 Multi-Function Digital Video Camera, blue version." Lorelai rattled off from her memory.

Rory took a moment to blink and understand what her mother had said,_ "What do you want me to do about this?"_

"It's out of stock here, and it would take too long to ship it through the store. So, I want you to look for it in Boston and ship it to me with that special one-day shipping deal the post office came out with."

"_Is this camera made out of solid gold or something, with a diamond screen?" _Rory demanded.

"No, it's blue, I told you."

"_There is no way in HELL I am going to suddenly take off work and go get you a stupid camera!" _

"But I need it!" Lorelai whined.

"_For what?" _Rory snorted.

"Stuff."

"_Ah, I see."_ Rory commented sarcastically,_ "I am not getting it, wait till it comes back in stock." _

"But I don't know when that will be!" Lorelai complained, getting up from her spot on the swivel chair and walking to the kitchen to refill her coffee cup.

"_Did you ask them to send you an e-mail when the item gets in stock?"_Rory asked.

"Yes, smarty-pants, I did, for all four stores."Lorelai shot back.

"_Hanging up now." _

_**Click.**_

"RORY NO!" Lorelai screamed into the phone, only to discover Rory had actually hung up and the line was disconnected. Staring at the phone is shock for a few moments, Lorelai just looked at the technology, mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief.

"SHE HUNG UP ON ME!" she howled. Storming into the living room and up the stairs, she fumed, muttering about how Rory had hung up, and also mumbling about the various ways she could get her daughter back. This included various medieval torture devices, several Stephen King references, and many horror movie inspirations. Lorelai flopped down on her bed, and screamed into her pillows.

"I hate the world!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE!!! 

-IF


End file.
